Kindred Spirit: Twin Style
by shadowstar2000
Summary: This is exactly like the Danny Phantom episode except Danny has a twin sister Alyx, so like Danny has Dani. Alyx (Alexandra) will have her own clone. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello people reading this. I am writing this because this idea has been stuck in my head for months now so I'm going to write it… Yup anyway to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. Its charters or anything else besides my OC's**

Kindred Spirit: Twins Style

"File 104006VM," you can see Valerie shooting at Danny and Alyx "Stop analysis," You now see a screen showing Danny and Alyx structure. Now you see Vlad Plasmius studying the diagrams "File 104006DX" A picture of Valerie and Danny pops up. "Stop analysis. File 1874MI Analysis" You see Alyx flying. "File 2416SM stop. File 3299IM stop analysis. Conclusion." You see all the pictures and videos pause and upload. Now you see the Maddie programs pop up and speak.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, inconclusive data. Experiment cannot be completed without mid-morph samples."

"Bah! The equipment I gave Valerie to fight ghosts has been monitoring Daniel and Alexandra for months and I'm still missing the one piece I need." Vlad snaps his fingers and from the dark corner of the lab you see 6 ghosts come from different capsules. Vlad walks up to them and speaks "You know what to do."

"They all reply in unison "Yes Father" They fly off. You now hear Vlad talking to himself.

"Father, aha I do so love that," he now looks over to the Maddie programs and speaks to them. "Now say it again the way I programmed you to."

"The program says. "Jack Fenton is an idiot. I am glad I serve you." A lot more Programs pop up saying "Jack Fenton is an idiot. I am glad I serve you."

"Vlad manically laughs.

**AN: There is the first chapter. If you want me to do the theme song but make it so it matches the idea for this story please say so. Hope you enjoy it please review. There will be more thanks.**

**AN2: So there is not much to say. I just realized something and had to change it... I changed Alex to Alyx note that it is still pronounced the same way. Anyway I do plan on updating soon. Anyway till next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Okay I'm back. Thanks to all of those who viewed, favorited, followed, and/ or reviewed. I decided I am going to do the theme song first. I only tweaked it a little bit. Anyway to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or any of the characters or plots. I do however own Alyx and her clone, and all other OCs.**

"Kindred Spirit: Twins Style

Yo, Danny and Alyx were just 14

When their parents built a very strange machine

It was designed to view a world unseen

(They're gonna catch them all cause they're the Phantoms)

When it didn't quite work their folks they just quite

When they took a look inside a bit

A great big flash everything just changed

Their molecule got all rearranged/em/p

(Phantoms Phantoms)

When they first woke up they realized they had snow white and glowing green eyes

They could walk through walls disappear and fly

Much more unique than the other guys

It was then that they knew what they had to do

They had to stop all the ghost from coming through

They're here to fight for me and you

They're gonna catch them all cause they're the Phantoms

They're gonna catch them all cause they're the Phantoms

They're gonna catch them all cause they're …the Phantoms

"You are at a putt-putt court. You watch as the ball is hit it is going and going until it hits the windmill. You see Sam who hits the club on the ground, growls, and says "Darn it". Then Tucker, who is right beside her, speaks up.

"18th hole Sam I beat you here I win." Sam glares at him as walks away all pompous like. Tucker goes to putt the ball in and right as he is about to hit it turns intangible, and he misses. He gasp and growl as Sam says."That's one," he tries again and misses "and two," he tries again "three," he tries again this hitting some grass too "four," he tries one more time "and five. HA!" Tucker goes to grab the ball when it turns intangible and he sees Danny and Alyx pop up. He jumps back and yells.

"Ahh! Danny, Alyx knock it off." He then scowls at them as Sam comes up next to him also scowling and says.

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yeah, you two were supposed to be here an hour ago," she then turns to Tucker and says "By the way that still counts." Danny and Alyx then go back underground and comes back up changing into their human counter parts and walking out from behind a rock Alyx speaking first.

"Uh sorry we were late." Danny then interrupts.

"But you'll be happy to know that the ghost king won't" he stops as Alyx nudges him "be". He then turns to Sam and Tucker who didn't look like they were believing one word of this. "Okay we over slept." He says as they both reach up to scratch the back of their heads in embarrassment.

Sam now says "Ugh Danny, Alyx you guys have got to be more considerate."

Tucker speaks up now. "Yeah guys lately you both have been treating us more like sidekicks than friends, and when you get into a fight we're the ones who gets a beating."

Danny argues. "Oh, come on, name one time."

+Flashback+

Molasses Factory

You see Skulker flying with bags of money. Alyx and Danny fly around the corner with Tucker and Sam right behind then. All of a sudden they all stop and you see Skulker standing there with missiles directed at them. He fires them and Alyx and Danny turn intangible as the missiles hit the containers. Sam and Tucker end up covered in molasses while glaring at the twins.

=scene change: Fenton Work's basement=

Danny, Alyx, Sam, and Tucker are all trying to push Cujo (in his giant dog form) into the ghost portal. Danny is chanting "in in in in in in". All of a sudden Cujo's head pops out and licks Sam and Tucker while (once again) Danny and Alyx are intangible. They glare at the twins again.

=scene change: Somewhere in Amity Park=

Danny, Alyx, Sam, and Tucker are seen backing away from the Lunch Lady ghost who is covered in meat.

"Look out," Danny yelled as he and Alyx flew away.

"I hate this. I hate this a lot," said Sam as the Lunch Lady steps on them.

+End Flashback+

"Okay, okay we get it," Danny says.

"We'll try to be a little more considerate," Alyx says.

All of a sudden their ghost sense goes off. Danny's a white- blue color and Alyx's a sea blue color.

Starting tomorrow," Danny says. He turns around and you can see/ hear the people screaming and fleeing. You see what looks like 2 people under a sheet chasing everyone. Danny and Alyx fly towards them Danny tackling the one with red eyes and Alex the one with orange eyes. They all crash into the miniature lighthouse.

"What kind of ghost haunts a miniature golf course?" You hear Tucker ask.

"Well there is a box ghost. Obviously all the good haunts have been taken," Sam replies.

"You see Danny and Alyx get pushed out of the lighthouse followed by the ghost. They all meet halfway after the twins get back up. The twins kick and punch the ghost into a miniature clock tower, and get knocked out for a moment and in that moment the twins go over there and they look at each other before Danny says.

"Ha ha ha, seriously a bed sheet what do you got under there?"

"They both yank the sheets off to reveal really evil looking skeletons that growl at them. They both gasp and take a step back. The skeleton ghosts tackle the both of them to the ground saying.

"Change back."

"What, get off me," The twins said at the same time. They kick the ghosts off of them, and as they went to lunge toward the twins. The twins used there ecto-blast to disintegrate the ghosts and the stuff behind the ghost. When they pull back you can see the crater-like ditch they made in the course. They looked at each other and said at the same time "We gotta get out of here." With that they flew off.

"Now you can see Sam and Tucker coming up over the hill all beat up looking. Up behind them comes the manager of the golf course glaring down at them and says.

"Trashin' the golf course, eh"

"But we didn't do it," Tucker explains.

"Really, anyone else you want to put the blame on then," the manager replies. They turn around and see Danny and Alyx flying off.

"No," they say at the same time.

**AN: Yay another chapter done. Don't worry it's the next chapter in which you meet the twin's clones. Oh, and for future reference you will have to read the AN at the beginning of the next chapter to understand some things. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. Till next time. Bye.**

**AN2: Yeah pretty much what the last chapter said about changing the name... also to remind you to READ the AN at the beginning of the next chapter for certain things to make sense. Anyway till next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am sooooo sorry for the long wait, but life got in the way *sigh* like always… anyways in the last chapter I said to read the AN and this is for two reasons. One how they look. Danny and Alyx are practically identical (minus the whole gender thing) except Alyx's hair has a very slight wave in it while Danny's is the second reason is Danny and Alyx's bedroom is set up in a strange way and if I don't like describe it here then it will be a bit confusing later. They share a bedroom however it is split in half and there is a giant sheet thing between their "two" rooms. Their beds are right next to each other. They can open the sheet and they usually always have it open unless they are changing. They use the same door to leave and enter their room so that is what's happening there… yeah. Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or any of the characters or plots. I do however own Alyx and her clone, and all other OCs. **

**To The Story…**

Kindred Spirit: Twin Style

You see Danny and Alyx flying in there ghost forms. Danny is holding a phone on speaker between them.

"Guys we're sorry, but if we had stuck around then someone could have figured out our secret identities," said Danny.

"Sorry doesn't get us out of having to clean up this golf course," said Tucker as he is standing the wreckage of the course, with a broom.

"And sorry doesn't clean it either," said Sam agitatedly.

"We know, we know," said Alyx as they flew into their room and they flashed back to their human forms. "And we really appreciate it, but.. uh," she stopped as both Danny and her spotted two kids on their beds, reading their comics. A girl on Danny's and a boy on Alyx's. They looked at each other before going up to the kids.

"Can we help you?" They asked the kids at the same time.

"Yes," yelled Tucker and Sam from over the phone.

"No, not you," said Danny to Tucker and Sam.

The kids put down the comics and the girl spoke up.

"Not so loud. I'm Danielle," said the girl, Danielle.

"And I'm Alexander. We're your third cousins once removed," said the boy, Alexander.

"We ran away from home. Hey you got any food?" Said/asked Danielle

"Uh, we got to go," said Alyx to Sam and Tucker.

"Of course you do," they replied.

_**THIS IS A PAGE BREAK, SO PAY ME NO MIND.**_

You see the twins' bed covered in empty food containers. Now you see the boy and girl, Alexander and Danielle, sitting on the beds stuffed. Danielle burps before noticing the posters on Danny's wall. Alexander does the same except looks at the posters on Alyx's wall.

"You two want to be astronauts? Did you know that they only choose a hundred people," started Danielle and Alexander. Then Alyx and Danny join them during the rest of the sentence, "every two years to go into the space program," they all four finished.

"Yeah, we knew that," said Danny.

"How did you?" Asked Alyx.

Danielle and Alexander both pick up a Dumpty Humpty CD off of the night stand.

Dumpty Humpty those guys rock," said Alexander.

"Yeah we know that too," said Alyx.

Danny took back CD's and asked, "Had enough to eat?"

The kids nodded their heads.

"Then it's time to talk to our parents," said the twins as Danny grabbed the girl and Alyx grabbed the boy.

"No," exclaimed both Danielle and Alexander.

"Look you say you're our cousins, and maybe you are," said Alyx.

"But we still have to call your parents," finished Danny.

"We said no," the kids yelled as they wanked their hand out of the twin's grip.

"Hey come back," yelled Danny as he and Alyx chased Alexander and Danielle back to their room. When they get to their room they don't see the kids, but they do see an open window. They turned and looked at each other.

"They're fast," said Alyx.

Danny and Alyx go ghost and fly out the window looking for Alexander and Danielle.

"Okay they are twelve year old kids, how far could they have possibly…," Danny was cut off by their ghost sense going off.

**AN: Well there you go. Once again I'm sorry about not updating sooner I will try better next time. Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. Bye. Until next time :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yay! Another update and so soon.. yeah.. I got bored and I finished all my homework so I decided to work on this story again… (that and I just wanted to see this episode again.) … Yup anyway… **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or any of the characters or plots. I do however own Alyx and her clone, and all other OCs.**

**Descriptions:**

**Alyx (human form)- long slightly wavy black hair, light blue eyes, pale**

**(ghost form)- long slightly wavy white/silver hair (not in a ponytail), dark green eyes (not much darker than Danny's but still darker), tan...ish skin, her outfit looks like Danny's but more feminine (and with the midriff showing). **

**Alexander (human form)- short slightly wavy black hair, light blue eyes, pale**

**(ghost form)- short slightly wavy white/silver hair, dark green eyes (not much darker than Danielle's but still darker, tan...ish, his outfit is like Danielle's but more masculine (and without the midriff showing) **

**To the Story…**

Kindred Spirit: Twin Style

_Previously…_

_"We said no," the kids yelled as they wanked their hand out of the twin's grip._

_"Hey come back," yelled Danny as he and Alyx chased Alexander and Danielle back to their room. When they get to their room they don't see the kids, but they do see an open window. They turned and looked at each other._

_"They're fast," said Alyx._

_Danny and Alyx go ghost and fly out the window looking for Alexander and Danielle._

_"Okay they are twelve year old kids, how far could they have possibly…," Danny was cut off by their ghost sense going off._

_Present...ish.._

"Oh swell, after the bed sheet ghost what's this gonna be," ask Alyx

"A spooky bat on a string," said Danny. Right after he said this the twins hear a roar and face up to see what made that sound. right as they did that they see two Frankenstein-type ghost. One with light grey skin, neon green eyes, a mohawk, sharp teeth, a black and light blue collar, and ripped black pants(Like the Hulk's but black). The other with dark grey skin, dark green eyes, a short style of hair (If you know who this is then imagine Madame Red's hair but black), sharp teeth, a black and dark blue collar, and ripped black shirt and pants. Danny and Alyx are punched into the ground by these two ghost, Danny by the light grey one, and Alyx by the dark grey one.

Once they regain their surroundings Danny says "Man, you look worse than we do on a bad day, but we're going to make you both look worse."

As Danny and Alyx go to punch the ghosts the ghost catch their fists and throw them into a car. The two ghosts then jump onto the car, and grab the twins by the face. The twins are about to be punched when out of nowhere Danielle and Alexander show up.

"Hey leave them alone," yells Alexander at the two ghosts.

"Get out of here," Danny to the kids.

"Forget it we know who you two are, and we came a long way to find you," yells Danielle

"And we're not leaving now," shouts both Danielle and Alexander. All of a sudden ring appeared around their midriffs separating and leaving the two as ghosts. Danielle and Alexander blasted the two ghosts away from the twins.

"How?" Questioned the twins before them and Danielle and Alexander were pushed back by the two other ghosts.

"You wanna ask question or do you wanna kick some butt?" Asked Danielle and Alexander

All four of them shot the two ghosts creating holes through them. The two ghosts then turn into ecto-goop.

"This night's getting weirder and weirder," said Alyx

"Yeah," agreed Danny before turning to the two kids. "And we have a lot of questions. When we get back our parents are going," Danny stopped as both Danielle and Alexander started to faint. Danny caught Danielle while Alyx caught Alexander.

"And I guess we'll have to answer those questions tomorrow," said Alyx. While she said this neither Alyx nor Danny notice the kids opening their eyes slightly and smirking at other.

**AN: Yup another chapter done. If you want to know some more specifics on how Alyx and Alexander look then read at the top. Also I have decided that once I finish this I will do the whole series. I just want to know if you want me to do each episode as individual stories like this or have it as one huge story with each episode as a chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me happy and when I'm happy I'm more inclined to write. Until next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yup here is another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or any of the characters or plots. I do however own Alyx and her clone, and all other OCs.**

Kindred Spirit: Twin Style

_Previously…_

_"This night's getting weirder and weirder," said Alyx_

_"Yeah," agreed Danny before turning to the two kids. "And we have a lot of questions. When we get back our parents are going," Danny stopped as both Danielle and Alexander started to faint. Danny caught Danielle while Alyx caught Alexander._

_"And I guess we'll have to answer those questions tomorrow," said Alyx. While she said this neither Alyx nor Danny notice the kids opening their eyes slightly and smirking at other._

_Present...ish…_

At Casper High in the cafeteria Danny, Alyx, Sam, and Tucker are sitting at a table together Alyx and Danny telling the other two about Alexander and Danielle.

"So we hid them in the guest room in the op's center," said Danny.

"And they were gone by the time we left for school," finished Alyx. The finally looked up and saw an annoyed Sam and Tucker.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Danny.

"Dude, we rebuilt a miniature golf course from scratch yesterday. How do you think we are?" Said Tucker.

"Guys we're sorry," said Alyx.

"Broken record." said Tucker.

"No we are we are sorry, we were busy with two super powered cousins we didn't even know we had," said Danny. As soon as he said that Danielle and Alexander pop p through their table, intangible.

"And this must be her," said Sam while her and Tucker are cover in food.

"Can you excuse us for a second,"said Danny. Danny and Alyx point to right and Danielle and Alexander followed them. When Danielle and Alexander walked up to Danny and Alyx they were in their human forms.

"Look you two can't just come in here and use your powers like that," said Danny.

"Awww come on it was funny," whined Danielle.

"Maybe it'd be funnier if we messed up that guy," Alexander said while gesturing towards Dash who tasted the food that was on Tucker (**AN: EWWWWWWW.**).

"Bummer today's apple juice day," said Dash.

"Wow, you two like NASA," started Danny.

"And you already hate Dash(1). Maybe we are related," finished Alyx.

"How about you tell us how you got your powers in the first place," said Danny. As soon as he finished saying that all four of their ghost senses went off. Two tiny green balls of ecto flew into the cafeteria, and zoomed straight towards them. All the students then went running and screaming out of there. It then zoomed out of the building.

"Shall we," said Danielle.

"We still have questions," said Alyx and Danny.

"Lets go catch that thing. Then after that you'll know everything," said Alexander. All four of them left leaving Sam and Tucker in the disaster zone of a cafeteria.

"Three two one," they counted down at the same time before Mr. Lancer slammed open the doors.

"To Kill a Mockingbird people who started this?" asked Mr. Lancer. Dash then pointed down too Sam and Tucker.

"We'll get the mop," said Sam and Tucker.

_**I AM A PAGE BREAK PAY ME NO MIND**_

You see Danny, Alyx, Alexander, and Danielle chasing after the two little ecto-ball things. Danielle then turned to Danny.

"Race ya," she said.

"You're on," replied Danny. They then zoomed off. Alyx and Alexander just sighed and shook their heads before looking at each other and chuckling lightly. They then tried to catch up to Danny and Danielle.

Alyx caught up to Danny while Alexander caught up to Danielle. Danny and Alyx flew up the side of a building when Danny and Alyx looked back.

"No sign of her I am totally winning," said Danny.

"Are you?" They hear from the top of the building. They turn back forwards and see Vlad Plasmius, "Are you really?"

"What Vlad?" said Alyx as she and Danny stopped just in front of him.

"Of course fools who else," Vlad said. He then blasted the twins back down the building where they crashed into the ground. When they got back up Vlad punched them both back. The twins and Vlad fought, but the twins were losing. Vlad them punched them again to the ground.

"Aren't you at least going some crack about our father," said Danny.

"Or some lame come-on about our mom?" said Alyx.

"No, dear children. Funny joke around Vlad isn't here today," stated Vlad right before he blasted towards them. The twins then blasted back and the three beams collided, but the twins were struggling to keep hold. Then Danielle and Alexander landed behind them.

"Help us," the twins yelled at the two. "Do something."

"Oh, we are," they said back before blasting the two in the back. When that happened the twins fell to ground and were so tired that they transformed back into humans.

"I don't understand," said Alyx. Danielle then floated down to Vlad's right while Alexander floated down to his left.

"Did we do good daddy?" Danielle and Alexander asked Vlad.

"Yes, you did excellent children. I couldn't wish for a better daughter or son," replied Vlad. As soon as they are done speaking Danny and Alyx fall unconscious. And Vlad manically laughs.

**AN: Yay another chapter done. **

**(1)- Okay so Dash bullies Danny, Sam, and Tucker, but is always flirting with Alyx. And because of that Paulina bullies Alyx worse than she does the others. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. Until Next Time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok so there's this thing called I was going to update ALL my stories over spring break, but…. it clearly didn't happen -_- yup. My fault sorry. Anyway **

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT own Danny Phantom or any of the characters or plots. I do however own Alyx and her clone, and all other OCs.**

Kindred Spirits: Twin Style

_Previously…_

"_Help us," the twins yelled at the two. "Do something."_

"_Oh, we are," they said back before blasting the two in the back. When that happened the twins fell to ground and were so tired that they transformed back into humans. _

"_I don't understand," said Alyx. Danielle then floated down to Vlad's right while Alexander floated down to his left. _

"_Did we do good daddy?" Danielle and Alexander asked Vlad._

"_Yes, you did excellent children. I couldn't wish for a better daughter or son," replied Vlad. As soon as they are done speaking Danny and Alyx fall unconscious. And Vlad manically laughs. _

_Present...ish…_

Coming out of the school's back door you you see Sam and Tucker exiting carrying bags of garbage.

"As soon as we get rid of this trash I'm going to find Danny and Alyx and give them a piece of my," started Sam before she and Tucker gasp at the scene before them. Vlad throwing ALyx and Danny over his shoulder before flying off with them and Alexander and Danielle fly off behind them.

"Danny, Alyx," cries Sam.

"Aw man I should have known those two were bad news when they dumped all that food on us," said Tucker.

"Uh, Danny and Alyx did that too," stated Sam.

"Yeah but they're our friends. We have history," said Tucker.

"Manson, Foley, can you tell why you aren't still in the cafeteria?" Asked Mr. Lancer as he walked out to them.

"We have to help them," whispered Tucker to Sam.

"Why are we in the cafeteria? Ummm," stated Sam before she sighed and continued in an exasperated tone "because we're meeting Danny and Alyx and ditching school."

"And there's nothing you can do about it old man" finished Tucker.

"Old man!, exclaimed Mr. Lancer ,"You two are in a world of trouble," yelled Lancer before stopping ,"ow my hip."

_***I AM A PAGE BREAK PAY ME NO MIND***_

*In a cabin (cough*mansion*cough) in the middle of the woods*

Danny and Alyx are waking up and the first thing they see is Vlad. They are trapped in the same cube used at the college reunion. They scream. On two screens beside then you see one of Danny's transformation and one of Alyx's transformation.

"Ok you've been spying on us," started Danny.

"We've said it before and we'll say it again," continued Alyx

"You are one seriously crazed up frootloop," they finished together.

Vlad walks up to a screen that showed a newspaper about about burglaries before speaking, "a frootloop would not have been able to make his first million with a series of invisible burglaries," he walked over to the twins before continuing ,"A frootloop wouldn't have been able to overshadow enough millionaires to become the richest man on the planet. I. AM. NOT. A. FROOTLOOP!" He yelled at them. He calmed down before speaking again ," And I am not a villain," invisible, Danielle and Alexander fly into the room. Vlad continued ,"All I want was love,"

he pushed a button that open two capsules, and you can only see two silhouettes as neon and dark green smoke cover them. "It's been months and the good clones still need more time," the smoke has moved and you see two exact replicas of Danny and Alyx's ghost forms ,"before it can accept your DNA." Danny and Alyx are shocked, and so are Danielle and Alexander.

"So those ghosts," said Danny.

"Bad ghosts, mistakes. And I would watch a hundred more failures dissolve into ectoplasm just to get the perfect half-ghost children."

"Oh yeah nothing loopy about that," said Alyx.

"Are you two under the impression you're getting out of this? I need a DNA sample of your mid-morfs for this to work," said Vlad. Vlad then sends two of the failure clones into Danny and Alyx to try and force their mid-morfs out.

"Get out of me," Danny and Alyx cry out in pain.

"And the you'll be obsolete," said Vlad.

**AN: Yay! Another chapter complete. OK so I need a HUGE favor from you guys. I need you to go to the poll on my bio and vote if you want Alyx and Tucker to be like Danny and Sam (love wise/oblivious) Please oh please do this for me. Also while you're at it PLEASE REVIEW! Until Next Time…. :) **


End file.
